cosasdehermanasfandomcom-20200214-history
El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2
El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2 es el episodio 8 de la temporada 4 de la serie Cosas de Hermanas y el episodio 32 en total. Se estrenó el 8 de abril del 2018. Es el final de la serie. Argumento El episodio empieza explicado lo que ha ocurrido en el episodio anterior con escenas de lo más importante. 22 está triste por la muerte de Mila, y 0 también lo lamenta. Entonces Robert empieza a gritar diciendo: “¡Me gustaba este aspecto!”. 22 dice: “¿Qué pasa?” y Robert dice: “Muy bien, hagámoslo rápido…”, coge el cuerpo muerto de Mila, le da un beso y dice a 22: “Ponedla en un escáner e introducidle los ficheros que el doble de Mila del mundo paralelo os envió antes de morir. ¡Manos a la obra!”. 22 dice a Robert: “¿Qué quieres hacer?” y Robert dice: “Cuando le he dado un beso a Mila, le he dado vida. Ha empezado…”. 22 dice: “¿Qué ha empezado?” y Robert les dice: “Queréis salvarla, ¿sí o no? Pues poned el cuerpo de Mila en un puto escáner, abrid los putos ficheros del doble de Mila y juntadlos con los datos de Mila. ¡Hacedlo, joder!”. 22 lo hace, pone el cuerpo de Mila en un escáner y empieza el proceso. Entonces Robert dice: “Déjame el ordenador”, y 22 dice: “¿Por qué?”. Robert dice: “¿Eres gilipollas? ¿Qué coño quieres que te diga para convencerte? O me dejas el ordenador, o Mila quedará muerta para siempre jamás, ¡cojones!”. 22 da el control del ordenador a Robert, y Robert empieza a introducir unos datos en el ordenador… Entonces Mila sale del escáner y cae al suelo, sin ninguna herida. 0 la analiza con un tricorder y dice: “Está inconsciente, ¡pero viva!”. Robert hace una fusión mental teremedosiana a Mila, y dice: “Llevadla a la Tierra, le he borrado cualquier recuerdo de Andrea, de Alxy Frankz y de nosotros en esta nave. También de un falso rodaje que ella hizo con ellos dos. ¡Deprisa!”. 22 lo hace, teletransporta a Mila a su casa y dice a Robert: “Creo que me tienes que dar una explicación, ¿no?”… Robert explica que ha dado vida a Mila, pero le ha hecho falta un precio: ha dado parte de su energía vital a Mila, por lo tanto se morirá y se regenerará pronto. Sólo puede retrasar el proceso. 22 dice: “Tu energía vital, con tu beso, ¿no?” y Robert dice: “Me tengo que ir. Vosotros tenéis que seguir vuestro trabajo de derrotar a Andrea, yo tengo que cobrar lo que me toca. El tiempo que he pasado con vosotros ha sido agradable. Y tú, 22, tienes que dejar de pensar que Andrea es atractiva para ti, ya has visto lo que ha hecho…”. 22 dice: “¿No puedes quedarte un poco más con nosotros?” y Robert dice: “22, tienes suerte y la tendrás siempre. Yo os veré de aquí a muchos años, pero vosotros me veréis en unos días. ¡Pero con otra cara!”. Robert coge la bola de transporte, se mete en ella y desaparece. 22 dice: “Yo tengo que volver a la Tierra, vosotros tenéis que continuar vuestro trabajo. ¡Manos a la obra!”, y se teletransporta en su casa. 0 intenta analizar la casa de Mila con los sensores de la nave para ver si ella está bien, pero los sensores no la detectan. Entonces 0 usa sus poderes telepáticos teremedosianos, y descubre que Mila está en su casa, sana y salva. 0 investiga y descubre que Robert ha puesto una protección más fuerte en el cuerpo de Mila, es decir, ahora nadie la puede herir ni secuestrar. 0 se tranquiliza, mientras Mila hace su vida tranquilamente. En la base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea y Alxy Frankz están hablando de la muerte de Mila. Alxy Frankz dice que podrían haber obtenido algo más si no la hubieran asesinado, pero Andrea dice que Mila no tenía ningún secreto, ha sido una buena acción puesto que con la muerte de Mila, 22 se sentirá triste porque estaba enamorado de ella. Alxy Frankz dice: “Pero ella no está enamorada de él y él lo sabe, por lo tanto tarde o temprano habría desistido y se enamoraría de otra persona. ¿No me habías dicho que él también está enamorado de ti?”, y Andrea dice: “Sí, y esto será su perdición. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, él ahora querrá vengar la muerte de Mila…”. Alxy Frankz dice: “Pero cuando viniere hacia aquí, lo mataremos!”, y los dos ríen maliciosamente. De repente, Robert aparece invisible y hace una fusión mental teremedosiana a Andrea para borrarle cualquier recuerdo de Mila y su familia. Andrea intenta pararlo, pero Robert se va con su bola de transporte. Andrea da un beso a Alxy Frankz sin saber por qué… En la bola de transporte, Robert viaja atrás en el tiempo, pero no puede aguantar más, toca unos botones de la bola y se regenera. La bola de transporte aterriza en una casa de una época desconocida, y aparece Robert convertido en un bebé en una cuna, con otra familia… En la base de Alxy Frankz, se revela que el beso que Andrea ha dado a Alxy Frankz ha sido para aplicar la misma hipnosis en él. 0 descifra el mensaje que Mila del mundo paralelo había enviado a 22: viene de Robert, y dice que los oficiales de la 07 tienen que olvidar a Mila y a su familia, puesto que si continuaren la misión, las pondrán en peligro. 22 acepta y decide terminar la misión relacionada con Mila y su familia. El mensaje también dice que Robert ha sido quién envió a Mila y a su madre a Bàrcinon, para evitar que Andrea las capturara. 22 dice que tienen que contactar con Panda, pero 0 dice que todavía no lo han encontrado, tienen que esperar que él los contacte. 0 le dice que Robert dijo que en unos días hablarían con Panda, y 22 dice: “Exactamente, aun así no sabemos qué aspecto él podría tener. Basándome en su voz y en unos cálculos que yo he hecho, ¡a lo mejor es un adulto de unos cuarenta años!”… 0 dice que él también había pensado lo mismo, es decir, Panda no es un muchacho joven como ellos. Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, Panda lo está viendo todo y dice que, puesto que él tiene la cámara que graba el presente, el pasado y el futuro de su vida, puede decir lo que sucederá en los próximos años. Pero Panda dice: “Cuidado, os explicaré revelaciones de vuestro futuro, de lo que sucederá a partir de ahora: cómo acabará vuestra lucha contra la regenta Andrea, y todos los precios que tendréis que pagar para conseguirlo. ¿Estáis listos?”, y Panda empieza a hablar con el público… “Dentro de unos meses, 22, 0 y Carla, los últimos oficiales de la antigua FEF que quedan, empezarán una misión en la Tierra del mundo paralelo para encontrar a la verdadera Andrea. Yo los ayudaré, sin embargo este ataque será largo y peligroso, y aunque los oficiales de la 07 conseguirán rescatar a Andrea, tendrán que pagar un precio bastante caro. Andrea del mundo normal estaba secuestrada en una prisión terrana que controlaba la regenta Andrea, y cuando la salvan, ella se queda en la 07 sabiéndolo todo y ayuda a 22 y a sus aliados, pero sin tener rango de oficial. Esto de los rangos, para ellos, es una cosa que ya no siguen mucho, puesto que ahora son sólo tres. O mejor dicho, dos: Carla será asesinada por la regenta Andrea durante la misión de rescate, y Franny quedará muy afectado por la muerte de su madre y no se recuperará hasta que olvidará a sus padres cuando suceda lo que yo intento evitar. Pero me estoy avanzando… Andrea de este mundo recordará todo hasta que los oficiales de la 07 harán la misión definitiva para derrotar a la regenta Andrea que tendrá un coste todavía más elevado. En primavera del año 2019, Andrea del mundo paralelo será derrotada y morirá, y Andrea del mundo normal la sustituirá sin recordar nada y viviendo la vida que hacía su doble. Pero el coste de esta victoria será, como ya he dicho, todavía más elevado, puesto que morirán todos los aliados de 23…” “En verano del año 2019, 23 está haciendo un viaje con sus padres, mientras 0 decide llevar a Sandra a bordo de la nave 07 para hacerle una sorpresa como regalo de cumpleaños. Pero Andrea sabía que esto pasaría, puesto que Alxy Frankz del futuro se lo había dicho. Andrea estaba muerta, pero había preparado una trampa, una última acción que la regenta Andrea hizo antes de ser derrotada… La nave 07, mientras lleva a Sandra a bordo, pierde el control y la altura y se estrella en la Tierra, causando un socavón en una parte de la península Ibérica. Josep Maria 23 hace una vuelta al pasado para deshacer todo el desastre en la Tierra, pero no puede salvar a su hermano 0 y a Sandra López. 23 se prepara para viajar al pasado con su cámara, pero después de un problema, la policía lo busca. 23 escapa a Teremedó, pero después de unos meses, la policía de Bàrcinon le dice que no se puede quedar en Teremedó y tiene que volver a la Tierra. 24 vuelve a la Tierra e intenta que nadie lo vea, viviendo como fugitivo. Alxy Frankz escapa de la prisión de Teremedó y va a la Tierra para intentar matar a 24. Y se repite lo que sucedió antes de que 24 fuera al año 2010. Pero ya estoy harto de ver que todo es un bucle temporal, y estoy pensando en volver al año 2019 y evitar que la 07 caiga a la Tierra, para hacer que sucedan cosas diferentes. ¿Podré cambiar el futuro de mi versión más joven? Y si lo hiciere, ¿quizás yo dejaré de existir al cambiar mi pasado? Aunque me la suda, ahora soy yo quien no sé qué pasará…” El episodio y la serie acaba con un resumen de los episodios de las cuatro temporadas, las aventuras de las hermanas Kimberly y Karla en Bàrcinon, y la misión de Mila y su familia. Todo esto se ve con imágenes de escenas de todos los episodios que hacen de conclusión para la serie. Categoría:Episodios ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part II fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 2 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 2 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 2 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1